


Shuffle and Play

by MiniNephthys



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Shuffle Challenge, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuffle challenge.  Apparently my music selection wants to make people sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuffle and Play

_Send Me On My Way - Rusted Root_

Misane watches the construction of the time machine in silence. She has an interest in it, she said, and so Mikado let her observe.

When Mikado takes a break from putting pieces together, he sits by her. “How are you doing?”

“I don’t know if I want to go back,” she says.

Mikado nods. “I understand. But you have to. This time isn’t for you.”

“I know, but… Nanase…” She trails off.

“You’ll see him again when you’re back. And I’ll be with you the entire trip. So, you won’t be separated from Nanase very long.”

She’s a little reassured.

_Walking On A Thin Line - Huey Lewis & The News_

If there is a war, when he’s old enough, Nanashi will probably enlist. It’s better that he dies in service to his country than that someone else does.

He will have to learn how to fight. His technological skills are useful, his personal skills even more so, but he’s not even a high school graduate. He will have to learn how to shoot a gun and kill.

If he somehow survives, then he’ll come home. He won’t want that war to ever happen to anyone again, even if means following in Mikado’s footsteps.

So he hopes there’s never a war.

_Talking To The Walls - Finger Eleven_

Misane first knew Nanashi as an adult. A young adult, but clearly old enough that her crush was precocious and not serious. When she came to meet the young Nanashi, she asked him to call her Misane-chan, to preserve this relationship.

But that didn’t work. The Nanashi of this time became ‘Nanashi’ in her head, and her feelings were (maybe?) returned.

And then he became an adult again, who could never feel the same way about her.

For some reason, even though it was like this at the start, it seems wrong to her.

Or is that her heartache talking?

_The Predatory Wasp Of The Palisades Is Out To Get Us! - Sufjan Stevens_

Mikado and Nanashi don’t often go out to the beach, but when they do, it’s a huge affair. They bring beach towels, an umbrella to stick in the sand, and expensive sunscreen.

Nanashi drops his shirt on the towel before turning to Mikado. “Can you put sunscreen on me first?”

“Of course.” Mikado pours a generous amount into his hand and begins rubbing it onto Nanashi’s back. Nanashi makes a few soft sounds, like he’s enjoying a massage. It’s too cute. Smiling, Mikado dips a soft kiss onto the top of his head.

“...Big bro?”

Mikado pulls away. “It’s nothing.”

_Beautiful Machine - Shihad_

There’s something missing in Nanashi’s heart.

He doesn’t know what it is, exactly, but he knows it’s gone. There’s something rotten within him that prevents him from understanding other people. That’s what keeps him from having friends; that’s what keeps him from being normal.

So he doesn’t try now. He doesn’t talk to people if they don’t talk to him first, and they don’t. He drops out of school and lives the life of a shut-in.

But Misane showing up makes him wonder…

Is that just an excuse? Could he make up for that missing piece, if only he tried?


End file.
